Almost Home
by LoveJooDoh4Ever
Summary: Resumen: En la capital del cielo, Hak es presentado por primera vez como nieto de Son Mundok. [Para la actividad "Juega a tirar bombas con Hak" del foro El feliz grupo de hambrientos]


Akatuski no Yona no me pertenece, esta historia fue escrita para la actividad "Juega a tirar bombas con Hak" del foro El Feliz grupo de hambrientos.

Esta historia fue escrita con más cariño que de costumbre :3 y estoy segura que esa razón no tiene que ver con Hak… ni Joo-Doh… xD

* * *

 _Nadie presintió lo que ocurriría cuando sus ojos se encontraron por primera vez…_

 _._

 **Almost home**

 _._

Hogar... no lo recordaba muy bien, pero tenía la sensación de que no siempre comprendió esa palabra, no hasta que colgaron plumas desde su cabeza. No solo le habían dado comida, un techo y cariño; le dieron un nombre y también una posición. Aunque Hak nunca se tomaría en serio las posiciones dentro la nobleza, esas plumas significaban hogar y Son Hak las portaba con orgullo al salir de Fuuga.

Según Mundok, su abuelo adoptivo, había llegado el momento de hacer una visita al rey para presentarlo como su nieto y sucesor. A Hak no podía importarle menos el rey, pero estaba emocionado de por fin conocer la capital del cielo. Además, luego visitarían la tribu de la tierra, un lugar divertido para Hak. Resulta que había un viejo maniático de las peleas que pronto cumpliría años y todos los representantes de las cinco tribus debían ir a la gran fiesta que se estaba organizando.

La comitiva de la tribu del viento salió temprano por la mañana, el sol y las nubes convergían en el clima ideal para viajar. Cruzaron las montañas por día y medio a caballo, y más pronto de lo que creyeron, llegaron a Kuuto, capital imperial y también sede del gobierno del reino.

Los ojos de Hak, de pronto, lucían más grandes y llevaban un brillo especial de ilusión. Iban de un lado para otro, viendo las diferentes actividades de la gran ciudad: El flujo del comercio, las grandes multitudes, construcciones grandes y más ostentosas que a las que estaba acostumbrado… era diferente a casa, era mucho mejor de lo que imaginó, sobretodo, porque al levantar un poco la vista, podía ver el imponente castillo Hiryuu, hogar del rey y lugar que lo acogería durante los siguientes días.

La comitiva de su tribu comenzó a penetrar la ciudad y a medida que caminaban, los ciudadanos daban paso a sus caballos. El general Mundok era un hombre bien conocido en Kuuto y además muy respetado. Su nieto, algún día también lo sería; mientras tanto, Hak avanzaba con su caballo detrás de su abuelo. Conforme se acercaban a las puertas del castillo, pronto se encontraron con un caudal de gente que iba en la misma dirección que ellos, los portones del palacio estaban abiertos y el pueblo se reunía para ver al rey.

Los tambores empezaron a sonar, el corazón de Hak retumbó junto a ellos. Entonces, los reyes salieron frente a su pueblo.

Las expectativas de Hak se cumplieron cuando vio a la reina, era tan hermosa como lo imaginó; no sucedió lo mismo con el rey Il. Pero cuando el discurso comenzó, la voz del rey resonó por todo el palacio. Hak sintió que ese rey de apariencia débil inspiraba confianza, respeto. Su forma de hablar era cálida y firme.

El pueblo gritaba en favor del rey, le deseaba una larga vida.

El rey Il, era un gran rey. Eso pensó Hak y su corazón latió de nuevo con fuerza.

Una vez los reyes volvieron a sus aposentos, las multitudes comenzaron a marcharse hasta que el castillo Hiryuu quedó vació. Entonces, los sirvientes del palacio salieron a darle la bienvenida a los de la tribu del viento. Justo cuando Hak estaba descendiendo de su caballo, vio como un grupo de la tribu del cielo iba de salida. El abuelo Mundok saludó al que encabezaba la comitiva, un señor que Hak describiría como aterrador, detrás de él, y también a caballo, había un niño rubio con una de las sonrisas más llenas de inocencia que había visto nunca…

—Él es el joven príncipe, Soo-Won —explicó el abuelo Mundok—. Debe estar acompañando a su padre a la tribu de la tierra. Seguramente se están adelantando para instalarse y luego esperar a los reyes. Podrás conocer a Soo-Won allá, estoy seguro de que se volverán grandes amigos.

Hak no respondió. Algo en la mirada de Soo-Won le intrigaba. A pesar de que su sonrisa lucía ingenua, sus ojos mostraban más experiencia que los soldados que iban detrás de él.

Tenía muchas ganas de conocerlo…

.

* * *

.

Cayó como plomo en su habitación. Le gustaban las montañas pero cruzarlas era una travesía cada vez más cansadora.

—Muévete de ahí y no estés holgazaneando —le reclamó Mundok—. Será mejor que te limpies bien antes de ver a su majestad.

—Todavía hay tiempo, ¿o no? Además el rey no lucía una persona muy impresionante, estoy seguro que... —Un golpe en la nuca lo interrumpió.

—¿¡Qué has dicho!? ¡Te enseñaré a respetar!

Mundok se alzó sobre Hak. Agarró lo primero que encontró, decidido a darle una lección.

—¡Ah! —Retrocedió Hak—. ¡Está bien! ¡Está bien!... rayos, cuando se trata del rey siempre te pones así de intenso.

—También conocerás a la princesa —Sus ojos brillaron en advertencia—, ella es un par de años menor que tú, será mejor que te comportes bien, no permitiré ninguna clase de falta de respecto hacía ella.

—Sí, sí, lo que tú digas —repitió, con la mirada perdida en otro lado—. Yo solo soy un campesino que tiene el gran honor de conocer a la princesa.

Mundok bajó la mano y sonrió sin que Hak lo notara.

—Bien dicho, muchacho.

Sus miradas se encontraron y Hak se sonrojó. Mundok lo veía con orgullo.

—Ahora cámbiate de ropa que apestas.

—¡No apesto!

El viejo Mundok salió de la habitación de Hak y dejó la puerta entreabierta, la briza del jardín se coló por su habitación, haciendo que las plumas que colgaban de sus cabellos se mecieran. Inhaló la brisa y luego se tiró por completo sobre el suelo para contemplar el atardecer, por un momento le pareció estar en casa...

Le gustaba la tranquilidad que se respiraba siempre en la tribu del viento. Claro que él ya no estaba en Fuuga, estaba en Kuuto y pronto tendría que ver a los reyes.

.

* * *

.

Una vez alimentados, aseados y cambiados de ropa, se dirigieron a ver a los reyes. Antes de entrar el viejo estaba más loco que de costumbre, yendo de un lado para el otro y hablando para él mismo. Cuando las puertas de la sala del trono se abrieron, Mundok se inclinó hasta tocar el suelo y con un manotazo obligó a Hak a hacer lo mismo.

Por el súbito movimiento, Hak no había logrado ver al rey ni a la reina de forma adecuada, solo imágenes borrosas. Sin embargo, aun estando inclinados, Hak pudo ver por el rabillo del ojo que unas manos se acercaron a su abuelo, ayudándolo a levantarse.

—Mi buen amigo Mundok ¿Qué tal estuvo el viaje?

—Tranquilo. Hizo buen clima y llegamos a Kuuto sin problemas.

—Ya veo, eso me llena de alegría. Y este de aquí debe ser Hak, tu nieto. Levántate muchacho.

Hak alzó la mirada, el rey le sonreía.

—Mundok me ha hablado mucho de ti, parece que está muy orgulloso, me ha dicho que entrenas con diligencia todo el tiempo.

—Así es.

Los ojos de Hak se abrieron en grande, pues de pronto el rey se inclinó a su lado para estar a su altura y le habló en susurro…

—Procura jugar menos con armas y más con juguetes de verdad, ¿está bien? No importa lo que diga tu abuelo —Se incorporó y caminó hacía el trono— Ven por aquí, hay alguien que quiero que conozcas. Te presento a la Reina...

—¡Majestad!

Mundok volvió a arrodillarse, jalando a Hak con él hasta el suelo.

—Y ésta es mi hija, Yona…

Con el peso de la mano de Mundok, Hak apenas logró verla. Una niña de cabellos y mirada del color del amanecer se escondía detrás de los vestidos de la reina.

Hak sintió una vez más como su corazón latía con fuerza.

.

.

.

* * *

Como siempre, a todos los que leen, se los quiere mucho :3


End file.
